masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Introduction Humans are a species that originated from Sol III or Earth, and are one of the branches of Humanity.They are distantly related to the Colonials and Hiigarans, but unlike their cousins Humans have at least one alien progenitor, the Forerunners via the First Civilization. As such they are a unique anomaly in Humanity's evolutionary tree. Biology Culture The philosophy of most Humans revolves around self-enlightenment and the betterment of society as a whole. A Human's moral goal is the achievement of knowledge through peaceful exploration. Humans have found a sense of balance in their lives and attitudes. Compassion, courage and intellect that have been developed into an ideal combination, with ambitions of further self-improvement. Greed and selfishness have faded on a mass scale as technological progress opened Humanity's possibilities. Deviations from these ideals are rare and considered abnormal behavior for Humans. Humans were prone to strong, occasionally overwhelming emotions, such as love, hatred, embarrassment and elation. Such feelings extended beyond other sentient species. Many Humans anthropomorphized the lower life-forms they kept as pets. Even fictional characters could elicit Human compassion. Cultural Dogma Humans were easily the most out-worldly, idealistic and expansionist race in the Interstellar Coalition, and possessed those qualities in a greater degree than many of the alien races they would encounter. Humans had no true specialty or extraordinary qualities and were average in both a technological and physical sense. Because Humans were the Coalition species most interested in space exploration, they made up a large majority of Coalition Fleet. The fact that Coalition Fleet Command is headquartered in Singapore on Earth is attributed to the Human dominance of Coalition Fleet. Humans also made up the majority of colonists on frontier colonies, leading to the common concept of the Human Colonization Front, a belief that Humans were only satisfied when settling virgin worlds before moving on upon their development. For species that were steeped in tradition and genealogical reverence as the basis of their societies, the Human fascination with the novel experience and their unending desire to innovate and explore, to discover for the sake of discovery, were all difficult concepts to grasp to other races. Family Life Human mating rituals sometimes involved a cultural ceremony known as a wedding to indicate a lasting commitment, as in other cultures such as Vulcan and Klingon. Society Many alien cultures have find Humanity confusing, due (in part) to the fact that Humans are mostly very hesitant to engage in conflict, but would fight with lethal force as a last resort. This inherent conflicting nature made Earth an ideal choice in mediating disputes and finding common ground in interstellar affairs, where the more experienced Vulcans had failed. Humans expressed themselves through various art forms. One such art form was known as dance. Human cuisine had a broad spectrum, and was shared widely with other cultures. Humans were omnivorous, unlike vegetarian Vulcan culture. A small sampling of Human dishes enjoyed by other species included pecan pie and chocolate. Human foods were often connected to a place, a language, or a family and were a part of a richer cultural experience, such as jambalaya and oden. 'History' See: Ancient Human History 'Modern Era' A founding member of the Interstellar Coalition, Humans of Earth became warp-capable in 2060, 40-years later they experienced first official contact with an interstellar alien species, the Vulcans. The first warp-drive was engaged on April 5th of that year by Zefram Cochrane from Armstrong Lunar Colony to Utopia Plantia, Mars. In 2153, Earth was subjected to an attack by a Xindi probe weapon, known later as the Xindi First Strike. The western coast of North America was reduced to wasteland, Ireland and the Britian were smashed into tiny islets, numerous European cities leveled, while tsunamis wrecked the east coast of Asia and Pacific islands. Category:Species Category:United Earth Category:Humanity Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species